1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to building materials. In particular, the invention concerns an improved panel system, and more particularly the invention relates to a panel system for use as flooring or decking.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditionally, building materials consist of various forms of natural resources, such as stone, wood, and clay. More recently, man-made materials have been introduced. There has been an increase on the demand for man-made materials substituting polymeric materials for wood products. Certain companies have combined a mixture of polymers and wood chips and/or dust and extruded this mixture to form long planks. Once cured, these planks have been used as decking materials and at times used for outdoor furniture. However, a major disadvantage associated with these types of wood substitutes is the coefficients of expansion and contraction for the polymeric material. Often, the expansion and contraction is so substantial that the planks buckle and/or leave substantial gaps from shrinkage. The purpose of this invention is to provide a polymeric decking system that accommodates the shrinkage and expansion of the polymeric material produced by changes in temperature.